Living in the Sunshine
by theshipperofallships
Summary: Pandora and Snake have a little summer fun


The redhead popped a cherry into her mouth as she watched her boyfriend enter the room. She smiled, giving him a small finger wave before she popped another cherry into her mouth. Snake smiled, walking over to the bed before he laid down next to her and looked at the slow moving ceiling fan. It was mid July and the air conditioning was broken. Everyone in the shared household was doing everything in their power to cool the old, rundown house but didn't get anywhere. While everyone else had a working fan in their rooms, Snake and Pandora's was broken leaving them much hotter than everyone else. Snake wrapped one arm around the petite redhead before he kissed her slightly sweaty temple and smiled.

"I want a cherry." Snake half whined. Pandora giggled before she took one from the small bowl and popped one into her lover's mouth. The pale male quickly ate it before he opened his mouth, asking for another. Pandora giggled and pawed Snake's face before she put the bowl on the bedside table and lifted herself onto Snake's lap carefully. The blonde smiled before he leaned up slightly and placed a kiss at Pandora's plump, soft lips.

"How're they holding up?" Pandora asked softly, playing with her lover's blonde hair.

"Ah the snakes," he sighed. "It's definitely the hottest summer they've had to endure." Pandora gave a small smile at her lover's worried expression before she kissed his slightly sweaty forehead.

"Darling boy," she whispered softly. "Don't worry. They'll be alright. We just need to keep them hydrated and healthy." Snake nodded in response before his face brightened slightly, a smile painting across his lips.

"That reminds me!" He exclaimed suddenly, sitting up and picking up Pandora in one swift movement. He rushed his girlfriend out of their heated room, through the hall, and then out the back door where he set Pandora down on the porch. "Close your eyes and stay here, ok?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Ok." She giggled in response before she closed her eyes. Snake smiled, turning on his heel and running around the corner of the house where his snakes sat happily in the no longer working bathtub. Carefully he leaned down and picked up the newest and smallest one, Hydra, before he hid her behind his back and trotted back happily to Pandora.

"Ready?" He teased.

"Ready." Pandora smiled.

"Ok," Carefully Snake held Hydra in his hands before he looked to Pandora. "Open your eyes." Slowly Pandora opened here eyes then grinned at the small snake in the blonde's hand. Softly she gasped before taking the small snake into her own hands, watching it slither up her arm as she smiled.

"Snake, she's beautiful!" The redhead mused before gently stroking the snake's head with two delicate fingers.

"Her name is Hydra." He said with a smile. "One of Emily's." Pandora's green eyes widened slightly as she looked up to Snake with a huge grin.

"But I thought you got rid of all of them. Didn't Joker say you couldn't have another one?"

"He said _I_ couldn't have another one. He never said _you_ couldn't have one." Pandora looked at the snake who was perched happily on her shoulders. Gorgeous green scales, yellow eyes. Perfect. She was slightly surprised though. Emily was Snake's first snake and she got so jealous of Pandora. Why would she let Pandora have one of her young?

"Hydra." She said with a small smile. "That's lovely." Snake smiled before he leaned over and kissed Pandora's pale cheek. Pandora gave a small giggle before she wrapped her small arms around Snake's neck, letting the snake flick it's tongue against her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered before kissing Pandora's forehead. The redhead smiled before she leaned up into the snake charmer's touch.

"I love you too, Snake."

The blonde gave a small purr of delight before he nuzzled the redhead slightly. Pandora smiled, hugging onto the slightly taller male before she showered him in small kisses, leaving occasional faint lipstick marks across his temple, neck, and cheeks. Snake smiled before he held onto Pandora tightly, nuzzling his girlfriend tightly. Pandora smiled, her smile slowly fading before she pulled away slightly and pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. Snake gave her a sad look, almost a disappointed look. The redhead looked up at Snake before she sighed and shook her head, letting Hydra move from her shoulders to curl around her arm.

"I thought you said you were going to stop with those.." He sighed. Pandora gave a small pout as she lighted it and trapped the cigarette between her middle and pointer fingers.

"I can't help it when everyone around here lights 'em." She stated simply past the smoke. Snake shook he head slightly before he held Pandora from behind and hid his face slightly against her shoulder.

"I wish you would stop, Pandora."

"I wish I could too, darling boy." She said with a slight sigh before taking another drag from the cigarette. Snake shook his head slightly. He loved Pandora so much but the occasional kiss that tasted of smoke killed him inside. "I'll get rid of them sooner or later, I promise." She said as she looked back at them. "Just.. Not right now." She said softly. Snake nodded his head in response as he gently stroked Hydra's head with two fingers.

Despite the smell of smoke, Pandora's scent was one of fruits and vanilla scented perfume. It was wonderful and sweetly intoxicating to Snake. Every time he smelt vanilla it reminded him of Pandora. It was wonderful. Gently he ran a hand through Pandora's red hair and kissed at her ear. Pandora giggled before she butted out her cigarette and turned around to Snake, lacing her arms around him as she did. The blonde carefully ran a hand up and down Pandora's back, causing her to develop small goosebumps. She purred happily before she stood up on her toes and kissed Snake softly. The blonde smiled before he looked over to the cigarette butt on the ground that had the small imprint of Pandora's blood red lipstick. He had to admit, even though he hated Pandora's smoking problem he did love the small imprints form her lipstick on the buts. Something about it was imperfectly perfect. After a moment Snake let his yellow eyes meet Pandora's green ones once more. Pandora smiled before she brought one delicate hand to Snake's cheeks before she pressed her lips to Snake's in a sweet and passionate kiss. After a moment Snake's lips curled into a smile as he kissed her back. Suddenly a chill of cool water washed over the both of them and they both pulled away in shock only to find Doll and Dagger spraying them with the hose.

"Get a room!" Doll giggled. Pandora smiled and looked to her soaking wet clothes before she smiled and ran after her.

"Ooh I'm gonna get you two!" She laughed.

Snake gave small chuckle before he leaned back against the wall of the porch as he watched the three fight for the hose. Usually it was Dagger who had it and was squirting the cold water at the two girls. Doll and Pandora would laugh and attempt to hide in the large backyard but got them nowhere but soaked. Snake smiled before he looked down to Emily who was slithering up his leg and to his shoulders, greeting the snake with a small hiss of contentment.

_'She's actually not that bad of a girl, Snake.' _

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna keep her."


End file.
